1. Field
Embodiments may generally relate to communication devices, such as mobile communication devices. More particularly, some embodiments may be concerned with efficiently providing communication history information to a user of a communication device.
2. Description
A user of a communication device, such as a Smartphone, may access an application on the device to initiate and receive events associated with communications between the user and other people and devices. For example, a user might receive a wireless telephone call from another person. A user may also communicate via other applications executing on the mobile device, such as an email application, a contact application, and/or a calendar application. Similarly, external business applications such as Customer Relationship Management (CRM) applications, social networking sites (such as Facebook or Twitter), and/or third party applications might be used to communicate with others.
Note that more than one user (e.g., associated with multiple mobile communication devices) associated with an enterprise might communicate with the same party. For example, a first employee of a company might use his Smartphone to place a telephone call to a customer on Monday, and a second employee might use her Smartphone to send an email to the same customer on Tuesday. The second employee, however, might be completely unaware that the first employee called the customer the previous day. As a result, when a user performs typical day-to-day communication operations using a mobile communication device, he or she may be unable to quickly get an accurate overview of a situation and view related data that pertains to a person or enterprise associated with prior communication events. For example, an employee who receives a telephone call from a potential client might not realize that his or her boss had already discussed a particular issue with that potential client via a social networking site.
Systems and methods are therefore desired to integrate and provide information about previous communications, including communications associated with other users and/or other mobile communication devices.